Same Old Same Old
by Randomonium
Summary: iTunes challenge, and first foray into Tiva, not to mention NCIS. Would appreciate any comments. Rated for mentions.


**Tony and Z****iva iTunes meme.**

**1. Higher- Creed**

"A little higher, Ziva, just a little higher," Tony urged, grinning as the former-Mossad agent reached upwards to try reach something that could be evidence. Tony pushed her further upwards, holding her steady with his hands holding her thighs, her knees on his shoulders.

"Tony, I can't reach it," Zive snapped, "Lift me higher.'

"I can't, Zee-vah, your knees aren't magically going to grow," Tony replied.

Ziva shot a look down at him. "I'm going to tell Gibbs it's your fault we didn't get this evidence."

Tony gaped at her. "You wouldn't."

She raised an eyebrow. Tony sighed. "You would. Okay, here we go." He reached around and placed his hands on her ass, pushing her upwards.

"Uh,... guys? What are you doing?" McGee asked, looking at them in askance.

"Getting evidence, Probie," Tony threw over his shoulder, lifting Ziva slightly higher.

"Um…There's a ladder outside," McGee said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

Ziva gasped and glared down at Tony. "You knew that! You knew there was a ladder, didn't you?"

Tony grinned. "Couldn't resist," he told her.

**2 Modern Myth- 30 Seconds to M****ars**

"You know, Zee-vah, you're like a modern myth," Tony announced, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk, twirling a pen in his fingers.

Ziva looked at him. "What? How?"

Tony heaved a sigh and lowered his feet, leaning forward on his desk. "You're like a ninja assassin woman. You're like…. Like a movie character. Almost." He glanced to the side before continuing. "I mean, you're like this… really hot, fit chick, who can speak like a million languages-"

"Seven," Ziva interrupted

"Whatever. Hot ninja assassin chick. And you're real. It's amazing. You're like a legend. Like… Xena, the warrior princess," Tony told her.

Ziva laughed. "Tony, maybe you should asked McGee if you can write a chapter in his next book.

"It'd make a good movie," Tony said, completely ignoring her suggestion.

"What would," Gibbs said as he came around the corner.

Tony jerked into work mode. "Nothing, boss. Just… um… McGee's book. Should be made into a movie…"

"Don't let me hear you calling David hot in while we're on a case again, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied, marching past him again.

"Sorry, boss. No, boss. Yes, boss," Tony fumbled over his words. "Won't happen again, boss!" Tony called as the elevator doors closed.

He sat down and relaxed again, and grinned at Ziva, winking. "Wonder what his stance on 'sexy' is," Tony said.

**3: Ur- Alanis Morrissette**

"Ooh, what's this," Tony said as he picked up a small notebook on the table just inside Ziva's front door.

'Tony! Stop fiddling!" Ziva admonished, snatching the notebook out of his hands and throwing it into a drawer.

He gave a rakish grin and quirked his eyebrows. "A diary, maybe?" he hypothesized.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him and then he eyes turned sultry. "Wouldn't you like to know.'

(A/N: Utterly unfinished and therefore makes no sense)

**4****: Dream- Michael Bubke**

"I had the most interesting dream last night, Zee-vah," Tony told her, his feet up on his desk, eyeing her with a speculative look.

"Did it by any chance end with you having yet another stain on your bed sheet?" Ziva asked, barely sparing him a glance as she looked at her computer screen.

Tony gave a slight grin. "Ha. You know me too well, David," he said.

"I don't want to hear about your sex dreams, Tony, I hear enough about your sex in reality," Ziva replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to now who it was about, Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"Positive," Ziva responded promptly.

"She was a ninja assassin Mossad agent, with long tumbling curling dark hair," Tony said with a grin. "Scary woman. Turned me on even more, though."

**5: ****Dear Mr. President- Pink**

"I hate politicians!" Ziva exploded. "They are not in… they are not in contact with what is happening around them! It's terrible!"

Tony looked at her, slightly concerned.

"Ziva… what happened?'

"That man we just interrogated, he didn't care, he didn't care about that sailor who died serving him and fighting his stupid war!"

"Ah," Tony nodded, "That politician. I think he did it."

"Oh, no," Ziva half-laughed, shaking her head. "He wasn't lying on that point. He wouldn't dare get his hands dirty. Too much work for him."

"Why exactly are you so worked up?"

"He reminds me of my father," Ziva told him crossly.

Tony winced. 'I'll go slap him just for that," Tony offered, causing Ziva to crack a slight smile.

(A/N: Eek. Don't like this one at all.)

**6: The Sharpest Lives- My Chemical Romance**

"Zheee- vah! Zhee-vah Dah-veeeeeeeeed!" Tony called, leaning on her door and peering through the peephole.

Ziva opened the door, luckily Tony had moved into leaning against the door. He flashed her a winning grin.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see my nin-jah warrior," Tony grinned.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Tony, you're drunk."

Tony shrugged. "I had a bit to drink. Doesn't change things, though."

"Gibbs is going to kill you if you arrive at work tomorrow with a hangover," Ziva told him.

Tony grinned and leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

"If everything goes to plan, I really won't mind," he whispered before catching her lips in a kiss.

**7: Beer- Saron Gas**

"Why are you here?" Tony mumbled as he looked at a half asleep Ziva lying naked next to him. She looked at him lazily.

"It's my bed, Tony. That is why I'm here," she told him. His brow furrowed.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"You got drunk, ands came over," Ziva told him, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "And kissed me at the door."

Tony's eyes widened and he winced. "Why am I not dead?"

Ziva looked at him and her and dropped the covers, and smirked. "Why do you think?"

**8: Not Listening- Papa Roach**

"And then he must have- Tony, are you listening?" Ziva asked, stopping her pacing and hypothesizing to look at Tony, who was leaning on his desk, gazing at her with a slight grin on his face.

"Tony. Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, trying to get his attention. "Tony, are you listening?" she demanded, slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Nope," he replied serenely.

She gaped at him. "What?"

"You're wearing one of Abby's skirts," he sighed happily.

**9: Let's Get Smiling**** – Billy Clyro**

"Tony, you're not okay," Ziva said softly. They were the last two in the bullpen.

"I'm fine" he said.

"You're not, Tony. It's not hard to tell. Is it Jeanne?" she asked.

Tony gave a lacklustre smile "Why would you say that?"

"You were in love with her and she just accused you of murder?" Ziva replied.

Tony gave a small laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. He leant back in his chair. "You're good, Ziva."

"Come on, Tony, let's get a drink," Ziva said.

Tony quirked his eyebrows. "And maybe a little something something afterwards?"

Ziva laughed and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's get smiling."

**10: Virtual Voyages- Infected Mushroom**

"This is very advanced technology. You can input images and a basic idea and then it will create a virtual… trip for you to go on,' McGee explained, looking at the software they had just pulled.

"So if you wanted to have a _ménage a trois_ with… say, Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox on Hawaii you just put in some images and you'll get, like, your own personalized porn film," Abby expanded.

Tony looked interested. "Really? It can do that?"

"Mmhmm." Abby nodded.

"Come on. Let's go. Good work, Abby. McGee." Gibbs said and led them out of there. Tony lagged behind.

"Hey, Abby, do you think you could whip up a little something for me?" he asked.

Abby grinned. "All you have to do is ask, Tony. So what's your deep dark turn on?" She grinned. Tony gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, I've got these pictures of Ziva in a bikini hanging around… and there are pictures of her on file… and say if I got some security footage of her with a gun doing her thing…"

Abby raised an eyebrow, her lips curling into a grin. "Oh, Anthony DiNozzo, how daring of you. Breaking one of Gibbs' rules."

Tony grinned. "It's just a short film. Nothing's actually been broken yet."

"Oh that's so sad," Abby exclaimed. Doesn't Ziva know?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm still alive."

"I don't think she'd-" Abby started.

"Let's keep this on the DL, okay?"

Abby nodded, and planned to send a copy to a certain ex-Mossad agent.

**-end-**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first foray into NCIS/ Tiva and I apologise. For it's not brilliant quality. It was my first writing after NaNoWriMo last year (which semi-fried my brain) so it was me trying to get back into writing again and I decided to experiment with my new found obsession. And I have other Tiva ideas floating half-formed in my head, but I'll get to those as soon as I've fulfilled my million other writing obligations. =)**

**I'd love to know what you think about me writing in this fandom, even if they are only drabbles. **


End file.
